Revenge
by Aquamarine98
Summary: Percy borrows Annabeth's dagger. Will he ever learn that nobody is allowed to touch her stuff? Annabeth will sure try to teach him! Good luck Seaweed Brain!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I've missed FF soooooo much! School is the biggest pain you will ever have to go through! I hate you 8th grade! Go to Hades!**

**Ok, now that I am done with my mini rant, on with the story! I would also like to say thanks a million to Sirens in the Water, a really great friend of mine.**

**P.S. This is set after the Last Olympian.**

**I give you, my second fanfiction, dedicated to one of my bffs, Sirens in the water, and without further ado...**

* * *

**REVENGE!**

"I, Percy Neptune Jackson, swear to you, Annabeth Mirvana Chase, that I never touched your dagger. Can't you just believe me already?" I looked at her, my eyes begging her to please, please, _please,_ believe me!

"No! I know you did it Jackson! Don't play all innocent on me buddy, 'cause it isn't working!" My girlfriend growled at me, clearly ready to bite my head off.

I sighed and thought, _Shoot! I knew I should have worn gloves. Who knew she would have gone so far as to have it dusted for fingerprints in a freaking lab!?_

Let's back up a bit, earlier this week, I was just borrowing her dagger to open a package from my mom, when I accidentally dropped it in a little puddle of blue paint. Okay, a whole bucket of blue paint. Permanent blue paint. The paint was from my dad, water proof, paint remover proof, anything proof, really. It was able to stick to _anything_. Nico and I were going to use it to pour over the Stoll's hair to get back at them for replacing all my clothes with pink Hello Kitty stuff. Apparently it had belong to their old math teacher.* We were going to do it tomorrow night, but I was beginning to wonder if I'd be alive tomorrow night. Annabeth was holding her dagger, covered in blue paint, but still very sharp.

"Jackson, just admit it. You dunked my knife in your blue paint! I have witnesses!" Behind her stood Nico, avoiding my eyes.

"Anna, please..." I started, but she cut me off.

"Don't call me that!"

"It was an accident!"

"Oh my Gods, Percy! How could you!? You're such a seaweed brain! Even Athena couldn't make you smart! Your head is full of kelp! If I cracked open your head you wouldn't even have kelp in there! It would just be empty! I don't even know why I bother! It's useless! _You have the intelligence of a freaking fish-stick!" _Her face was red and I winced at her insults.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry! I'll make it yup to you! Just let me-"

She shut me up by hitting me on the back of the head with her dagger. I slowly sank into darkness thinking "_Here it comes..._"

**...Totally Awesome Line-Break...**

I woke up in a dark place. It was very open, and I could see large structures nearby. Where the Hades was I?

Suddenly, I realized I was missing a few things. First, I didn't have Riptide in my pants pocket, second, I wasn't wearing pants, third, my rubber-ducky underpants were _very_ visible.

Then it hit me. I knew where I was. On the top of the Big House. In the open. In my underpants.

Why did my Annabeth have to be so smart?

...

At dawn, kids started lining up by the Big House lawn. At 8:00am sharp, Annabeth and her best friends Thalia, Katie Gardner, and Clarisse showed up. They were holding what looked like about 300 baseball sized tomatoes. Okay, I get it now...

...Time skip to 10:30am...

They made over $300. How? By selling tomatoes for a dollar each to throw at me while I was duck-taped to a chair which was duck-taped to the roof of the Big House. Mature, right? The best part was when Katie kept growing more tomatoes when they needed more. Annabeth alone threw about 15. I love my girlfriend.

Wanna know what was even better than Katie and her everlasting tomato supply? When Chiron came out of the Big House, looked up at me, chuckled something about true love, then walked away! And You know what was better than both of those two put together? When Annabeth left me up there until 10:00 at night!

I had to get revenge... And I knew exactly who would help me...

* * *

***Ok, I had to put that in there, inside joke between me, Sirens in the Water, and the rest of our class! **

**Ok, not my best work, but oh well. Read and review please! It would make my day! **

**Thank you sooo much for your feedback! And yes, there will be a sequel! It might not be up for a while, but keep an eye out! It's called Revenge II. Not very creative... yeah... oh well! Thanks again!**

**Question of the day:**

**Have you seen The Lorax? If you have, tell me your favorite character and/or quote! Mine is the evil dude, O'Hare, and the quote is **

**"Let it die, let it die! Let it shrivel up and die!" **

**(last scene, where everyone is singing "Let it grow!") **

**xoxo,**

**Aqua 3**

**P.S. If you have any story ideas please pm me or review!**


	2. Revenge ll

**Revenge II**

**Hi! Second chapter! Please review! It would make my day! **

**-Btw, not my best work! I wrote this at 3am!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I'd be hurrying up to write The House of Hades instead of this!**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I had to get revenge, I just had to. Last week my girlfriend Annabeth got mad at me, knocked me unconscious, stripped me down to my rubber ducky underwear, and tied me to the roof of the Big House. Then her and her friends got paid to allow others to throw tomatoes at me until the middle of the day. I was the laughingstock of the whole camp! And this was after I saved the world! I had to do something!

I was sitting on the bottom of the lake when I saw somebody at the surface, waving at me. I swam up to the top and found Travis and Conner Stoll, who were some of my best friends and fellow pranksters. They both smiled their crooked smile at me and Travis said,

"Yo Perce, We've got an idea. It's gonna be hard, but oh boy, it's gonna be good."

I grinned, "Sounds like a plan. Let's do this!"

* * *

I've been avoiding Annabeth, and it's obvious she knows something's up. She keeps bugging me and I'm sure I'll spill some info if she starts pressing me for answers. I mean, c'mon, she's my girlfriend. I'm supposed to tell her everything! But I can't say a word or else I'll ruin everything. They Stoll's got the idea from a prank I had played on them before. Just a way to leave my mark on her.

I gathered my supplies and the Stolls snuck inside the Athena cabin while Annabeth and her siblings were at archery. They grabbed her shampoo and brought it outside to me. I grinned an evil grin and poured the entire bottle of hair dye into the shampoo. I gave Conner a thumbs up and shoved the shampoo back into his hands. They raced back inside and we all dove into the bushes just as the entire Athena cabin walked up, sweaty and ready for the showers. They all walked in and Travis, Conner, and I went to our cabins to get ready for dinner. I fell onto my bed cracking up so hard I started crying. About 15 minutes later, a blood-curdling scream could be heard from the direction of the Athena cabin.

Now you see, Annabeth has a few different screams. One: Her spider scream, "OhMiGods! It's a spider! Kill it, Percy! Kill the evil creature who's trying to eat me!" Two: When she or someone she loves is hurt. It's really more of a sob. Three: The, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU PERCY JACKSON! I AM GOING TO WRING YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE NECK UNTIL YOU BEG FOR MERCY! BEG I TELL YOU! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" scream. This was the third without a doubt. I grinned and headed to the mess hall so I could be early to the show.

* * *

I was sitting at my table when all the other cabins started streaming in. I smiled at Travis and Conner when the Hermes Cabin walked in. Suddenly, the Athena Cabin showed up. They were unsuccessfully stifling giggles and laughs. Behind them, stormed a very mad, very furious, very blue haired Annabeth.

I tried to stop. I swear, I did. But I couldn't help it. I snorted, I chuckled, I chortled, I very manly giggled, then I just full burst out laughing.

She gave a little wave and wink in my direction. She then blew me a kiss and, stunned as I was, I caught it. Why wasn't she freaking out? Her usually golden hair was the color of my mom's famous blue cookies. She walked up to me and threw her arms around my shoulders.

"So what do you think of my new color?" She asked innocently.

"I, uh, well... It's amazing Anna!" I choked out. Something was up. Right about now was when she should be blowing up in my face. She leaned in and I captured her lips in mine. She melted into me and my brain turned to mush. I pulled away slowly...

"Oh no, Seaweed Brain..." She whispered. "Don't think your getting away that easily..."

Oh yeah! Score one for Percy! I grinned, but as I leaned in again, she pushed away.

"I love you, Perce, but you gotta act older than three sometimes." So she pulled away with a smirk on her beautiful features and skipped out of the mess hall, laughing menacingly.

"Don't think you three will get away with this! **Jackson, Stoll & Co.** will be out of business soon enough..."

I walked over to the Hermes table and sat down in between Travis and Conner.

"We're dead." Travis moaned.

"I know."

"Dude, your girlfriend's a maniac."

"I know"

"We're dead."

"We are so dead."

* * *

After lunch I started to feel really sleepy. I stumbled to my cabin and saw the Stoll's do the same. I was out before my head even hit the pillow. The last thing I heard was someone entering my cabin quietly and saying, "This will teach you to mess with me, Seaweed Brain..." But I was too tired to do anything, and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I snuck into Percy's cabin and saw that he was sleeping like a baby. Nothing could wake him up. I chuckled and pulled him out of his cabin with the help of my best friends, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, and Clarisse LaRue. I looked at the Hermes cabin and spotted Nico, Grover, Juniper, and Chris pulling Travis and Conner out, both unconscious. Percy started mumbling something about a tomato monster and young pony love, so I kicked him on the head. Hey, he's invincible, what harm would it do? I was soooo mad at him though, so in my mind, he totally deserved it. I mean, he thinks he can just kiss me and it's all okay! Well, it's not. So get ready Seaweed Brain!

* * *

**Hi, I'm a little ashamed of this work, all my fanfiction stuff never turns out the way I want it to... **

**:( Oh well, Please review! My birthday was a few days ago! That could be my birthday present! (Wink wink)**

**Question of the chapter: What's your favorite song? I got a bunch of itunes gift cards for my birthday and I want to buy some more songs... ideas anyone?**


End file.
